realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Undead graft
Undead Grafts Undead grafts are formed of nonliving flesh attached to a still-living body, the results of vile experimentation by living necromancers and death priests seeking to become more like what they revere while remaining on this side of death. Grafts have no statistics of their own. A graft might improve some ability or characteristic of the creature it's attached to, or grant the creature some new ability. For example, a graft might grant a creature a natural attack or an inherent bonus to an ability score. Some grafts are capable of independent action--this usually means that the graft can activate an ability or take an action without the character having to spend an action to do so. Such grafts always act on the character's turn. Grafts are not magic items, but in game terms they function very much like magic items. A character with the Graft Flesh feat (see page 27) can create and apply grafts. The creator must be in a quiet and comfortable setting, usually an alchemical laboratory but in some cases an evil temple or similar locale. He needs a supply of materials, which usually involve flesh or body parts taken from another creature of the appropriate type or kind. The cost for the materials is subsumed in the cost for creating the graft. Creating a grafdt costs half the given market price, and otherwise works exactly like crafting a wondrous item, including time required, preparation of spells required, and expenditure of components, focuses, or XP required by the spells. A graft does not radiate magic once completed, and it does not count against a creature's limit for magic items worn. It does not have a caster level. A graft is very hard, if not impossible, to salvage as treasure. It should be considered to count against the treasure value of the creature of the graft, which means that creatures with grafts are still appropriate challenges for their normal Challenge Rating, but have reduced treasure. Acquiring an Undead Graft Any spellcaster with the Graft Flesh feat (see page 27) and the proper prerequisites can create and apply an undead graft. Members of the pale master prestige class (see page 47) effectively receive certain grafts for free as they advance in levels, and become more adept in the use of their grafts as well. Bonemail: Price 16,000 gp. Bonemail resembles armor crafted from interlocking bones and shards of bone, but it is actually part of the grafted creature's body. Bonemail grants a +2 natural armor bonus to the grafted creature's AC. Graft Flesh, animate dead; Bodak's Eye: Price 25,000 gp. This white, empty eye fits into a humanoid creature's empty eye socket and allows the grafted creature to make a death gaze attack once per day. The creature must use a standard action to target a creature with the gaze, and the range of the effect is 30 feet. A DC 15 Fortitude save negates the effect. Unlike an actual bodak's death gaze, a target that dies from this attack does not transform into a bodak 24 hours later. Graft Flesh, finger of death; Enervating Arm: Price 10,800 gp. An enervating arm is a gaunt limb of dessicated, leathery flesh. It grants a +4 inherent bonus to the grafted creature's Strength. Twice per day, the grafted creature can use an enervating touch to bestow one negative level on a living creature. Removing the negative level requires a DC 14 Fortitude save. A touch that misses does not count against the daily limit. Graft Flesh, enervation; Price 40,000 gp. Eye of Flame: This crimson eye-shaped gem fits into a humanoid creature's empty eye socket and can produce a fireball once per day upon command. The fireball deal 10d6 points of damage (Reflex DC 14 half). Half of the damage is fire damage, and the other half is divine damage that affects even targets resistant to fire. Grant Flesh, fireball; Ghostly Arm: Price 6,000 gp. This gray, incorporeal arm can't be used to manipulate solid objects. However, the grafted creature can use the ghostly arm to deliver an incorporeal touch attack that deals 1d6 points of damage, the equivalent of a ghost's corrupting touch attack. Treat the arm as a secondary weapon, but because it is incorporeal the arm has no Strength score and therefore gains no bonus or penalty on damage rolls from the user's Strength. Graft Flesh, ethereal jaunt; Mohrg's Tongue: Price 50,000 gp. This long, cartilaginous tongue bears sharp claws at its tip. The grafted creature can make touch attacks with the tongue (treat it as a secondary weapon). A successful touch paralyzes the target for 1d4 minutes (Fortitude DC 17 negates). Graft Flesh, ghoul touch; Price 24,000 gp. Mummified Eye: This hard, round orb fits into a humanoid creature's empty eye socket and looks much like a normal eye at first glance, but it has a distinctly dry appearance and does not move in the socket. The grafted creature can use the eyebite spell as a 12th-level caster once per day. Graft Flesh, eyebite; Mummified Hand: Price 16,200 gp. This withered hand is swathed in the remnants of funereal wrappings. The grafted creature can use the mummified hand to deliver a slam attack; the damage dealt is the same as that dealt by a zombie of the creature's size. In addition, three times per day the grafted creature can deliver mummy rot with a slam attack. The choice to use mummy rot must be made before the attack is rolled; if the attack misses, the daily use is lost. The Fortitude save to resist the mummy rot is DC 16. Graft Flesh, contagion; Paralyzing Arm: Price 40,000 gp. A paralyzing arm is a hardy limb of preserved undead flesh. It grants a +4 inherent bonus to the grafted creature's Strength. Twice per day, the grafted creature can use a paralyzing touch. A living creature touched must make a Fortitude save (DC 14) or be paralyzed for 1d6+2 minutes. Elves are immune to this paralyzing touch. A touch that misses does not count against the daily limit. Graft Flesh, gentle repose, ghoul touch; Skeletal Hand: Price 3,000 gp. The grafted creature can use this bony hand to make claw attacks. The damage dealt is the same as that dealt by a skeleton of the creature's size. Graft Flesh, animate dead; Undead Skin: Price 16,000 gp. This mottled gray hide grants the grafted creature 25% resistance to critical hits and sneak attacks, similar to armor of light fortification. This resistance doesn't stack with similar abilities. Graft Flesh, animate dead; Vampiric Fangs: Price 25,000 gp. This set of sharp teeth replaces the creature's existing teeth. The grafted creature gains the ability to drain blood from a living victim with its fangs by making a successful grapple check. If it pins the foe, it drains blood, dealing 1d4 points of Constitution damage each round. On each such successful drain attack, the grafted creature gains 5 temporary hit points that last for up to 1 hour. Graft Flesh, vampiric touch; Weakening Arm: Price 40,000 gp. A weakening arm is a skeletal forelimb that grants a +4 inherent bonus to the grafted creature's Strength. Twice per day, the grafted creature can use a weakening touch. A living creature touched takes 1d6 points of Strength damage. A touch that misses does not count against the daily limit. Graft Flesh, ray of enfeeblement; Zombie Arm: Price 25,000 gp. A zombie arm is a perpetually rotting limb. It grants a +2 inherent bonus to the grafted creature's Strength, but also permanently reduces the grafted creature's Dexterity by 2. The grafted creature can use the zombie arm to make slam attacks; the damage dealt is the same as that dealt by a zombie of the creature's size. Graft Flesh, animate dead; Banshee’s Tongue Price: 60,000 gp Once per day, a creature with this tongue can release a terrible banshee's wail. All creatures in a 30-ft cone must make a DC 25 Fortitude save; if they fail, they are shaken for 1d4+1 rounds; if they fail by 5 or more they are instead frightened for 2d4 rounds; if they fail by 10 or more they are instead panicked for 3d4 rounds; if they fail by 15 or more they instead die. This wail is a supernatural ability and can penetrate the effect of any 3rd or lower-level spell that creates magical silence. This is a sonic death effect. The tongue makes the user's voice shrill and disquieting for even normal speech, however, and imposes a -5 penalty on all Charisma-based skills that involve speech or other sound (such as Bluff, Diplomacy, Perform (singing) and Perform (wind instruments). Bone Plating Price: 30,000 gp The bones of countless skeletons are grafted over the creature’s existing skin; this grants the grafted creature DR 5/bludgeoning. Ectoplasmic Skin Price: 6,000 gp This graft is made of the flayed skin of a ghost, a process that is unpleasant for all involved. Grafted over the creature’s existing skin, it allows the grafted creature’s natural armor bonus to count against incorporeal touch attacks. Lich’s Heart Price: 125,000 gp This isn’t actually the heart of a lich, but a modified phylactery which replaces the grafted creature’s heart, causing a permanent lose of 2 points of constitution. The lich’s heart grants the grafted creature the rejuvenation ability of liches, they reform around the lich’s heart. The process turning a lich’s phylactery in to a lich’s heart completely and utterly destroys the lich. Nosferatu Arm Price: 40,000 gp The grafted creature gains a slam attack which deals damage as a zombie of its size. This attack can be used to infect those you hit with one of three nosferatu plaguelord diseases, chosen at the item’s creation. Blinding sickness is DC 16, bubonic plague is DC 17, and red ache is DC 15. The victim has the same percent of rising as an uncontrolled undead as is normal for the type of plaguelord disease. You can find the plaguelord diseases in Liber Vampyr (available for download here). Revenant Fangs Price: 5,000 gp The fangs of a revenant replace two appropriate teeth of the grafted creature; they allow the grafted creature to drain blood just like a revenant. If you don’t have a blood point pool then you do not receive any blood points. If you have the Sanguine Aspirant feat, you now qualify for feats requiring the revenant Vampire Bite special attack.